A TPM da loira e o foguinho apaixonado
by Sakura-Uchihaa
Summary: Ino está na sua 1ª TPM e ela com Gaara então, não vai dar certo confiram


ONE-SHOT

A loira havia acabado de acordar e sentiu algo diferente mais não deu o mínimo valor, foi direto ao encontro da testuda como ela gostava de chamar:

Ino - testuda vem cá  
Sakura - já vou ino porca

por algum motivo Ino começou a chorar e Sakura ao ver isso arqueou uma sobrancelha e se dirigiu a amiga a trazendo pra dentro de casa:

Sakura - o que há com você?  
Ino - você me chamou de porca e eu te chamei de testuda desculpa  
Sakura - quem é você e o que fez com a Ino que conheço  
Ino - eu não sei nada eu acordei hoje com uma sensação esquisita  
Sakura - teve índices de sensibilidade antes de vir aqui?  
Ino - não, foi só alguém me apelidar e eu já comecei a chorar não entendo  
Sakura - não acredito porquinha você tá de TPM  
Ino - TPM?

Sakura fala no ouvido dela o que significa pois seus pais não gostariam de escutar já que haviam chegado em casa

Ino - e por quanto tempo acontece?  
Sakura - tempo indeterminado no seu caso já que é a 1ª vez  
Ino - essa não  
Sakura - que foi?  
Ino - é que eu tenho um trabalho pra fazer com o Gaara na casa dele as 14:00 da tarde hoje que horas são testuda?  
Sakura - são 13:50 né melhor você ir agora?  
Ino - tem razão e valeu me dizer o que era  
Sakura - antes de você ir quero te dizer algo e isso é: não exagera em falar se não Gaara vai perceber o que tá rolando e vai rir da tua cara  
Ino - valeu testuda e desculpa por te chamar assim A POR QUE TO TÃO SENSÍVEL E CARIDOSA? AFFS  
Sakura - tchau Ino

Na casa do Gaara 14:10

Gaara - tá atrasada  
Ino - a foguinho você não vai morrer por 10 minutos vai?  
Gaara - pior que vou, quanto mais cedo acabarmos esse trabalho, mais cedo me livro de você  
Aquilo ferveu os neurônios de Ino - PODE PARAR POR AI RUIVINHO DO PARAGUAI, TÁ PENSANDO QUE É O QUE PRA ME TRATAR ASSIM? ACHA QUE EU SOU UMA DAS OFERECIDAS DA ESCOLA? SE ENGANOU E FEIO E SE QUISER MORRER ESTOU DISPONÍVEL PRA TE TIRAR DESSE MUNDO!  
Gaara - to vendo que alguém aqui veio preparada ha ha * riso sarcástico *  
Ino - você vai ver o preparada vem cá * corria atrás de Gaara que rodeava o sofá da sala *  
Gaara - ei loira de farmácia pra me pegar tem que fazer melhor que isso

Ino se irritou de verdade o alcançou e tentou lhe dar um tapa mais seu pulso foi segurado:

Ino - me larga foguinho  
Gaara - nem morto por que sei que vai me bater * inverte posições e fica em cima dela * é melhor assim  
Ino - sai de cima de mim coisa estranha de outro mundo ainda tem o trabalho pra fazer!  
Gaara - o prazo é de 2 dias e hoje é o 1 o trabalho pode esperar  
Ino - que é que tá olhando pra mim desse jeito?  
Gaara - nada só to olhando  
Ino - sai de cima de mim Gaara  
Gaara - é a primeira vez que chama meu nome Ino  
Ino - digo o mesmo me larga  
Gaara - não largarei  
Ino - ruivinho do Paraguai você tem 5 segundos pra sair de cima de mim  
Gaara - e se eu não sair?  
Ino - 5-4-3-2-1 * falava pausadamente * agora sim você tá morto * inverte as posições * há * riso sarcástico * e agora? como se sente?  
Gaara dá um meio sorriso - muito bem * a pega pela cintura * agora  
Ino - tire suas mãos da minha cintura  
Gaara - como se eu fosse antes de fazer isso * a beija e ela retribui *  
Ino - fez seu pedido de morte sabia?  
Gaara - então por que retribuiu?  
Ino - digamos que hoje to carente * ainda em cima dele *

Gaara a beija novamente e ela retribui de novo e o solta, segundos depois eles se separam em busca de ar.

Gaara - Ino eu te amo  
Ino - eu te amo Gaa-kun  
Gaara - ganhei outro apelido foi?  
Ino - foi mais esse não teve a intenção de insultar  
Gaara - Aishiteru Ino-chan  
Ino - Aishiterumo Gaara-kun  
Gaara - quer namorar comigo?  
Ino - seria uma idiota se eu não aceitasse

Os dois se beijam novamente e Ino faz o trabalho com Gaara e vai direto pra casa da " testuda " :

Ino - testuda e desculpa por isso mais EU TO NAMORANDO O GARRA  
Sakura - o que aconteceu com a richa de vocês hein?  
Ino - digamos que eu sou eternamente grata a TPM  
Sakura - agora entendi  
Ino - obrigada testuda acho que sem você não conseguiria  
Sakura - tá tudo bem tchau  
Ino - tchau Saku-chan a é e tenha boa sorte com o Sasu-kun  
Sakura - eu vou ter a minha TPM também a partir da semana que vem, quem sabe eu de sorte e role alguma coisa?  
Ino - torço por você Saku-chan  
Sakura - tchau Ino-chan * Ino sai de vista de Sakura e ela fala sozinha * quem sabe se a minha TPM não me ajuda, nunca tive um ponto positivo sobre ela mais quem sabe eu tenha!


End file.
